During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial tray is implanted into the patient's tibia. A bearing is secured to the tibial tray. The condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component bear against the tibial bearing.
One type of knee prosthesis is a fixed-bearing knee prosthesis. As its name suggests, the bearing of a fixed-bearing knee prosthesis does not move relative to the tibial tray. Fixed-bearing designs are commonly used when the condition of the patient's soft tissue (i.e., knee ligaments) does not allow for the use of a knee prosthesis having a mobile bearing.
The components of a fixed-bearing knee prosthesis are typically provided by the manufacturer in matching sizes. Specifically, most currently available fixed-bearing knee prostheses allow the surgeon to use a number of bearing sizes for a particular size of femoral component, but each bearing size is generally matched to a particular size of tibial tray.